Conventionally, the cBN cutting tool, which uses the cBN-based sintered material (hereinafter referred as cBN sintered compact) as its tool material with a low affinity to the workpiece, is known in cutting work on a ferrous workpiece such as steel, casted iron, or the like. For example, as shown in Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1), a cBN cutting tool, which contains: cBN in 20 to 80 volume % as the hard phase; and the balance of the ceramics compound such as carbides, nitrides, borides, or the like of elements belonging to 4a, 5a, 6a groups in the periodic table as the binder phase, is known. Also, as shown in Patent Literature 2 (PTL 2), a cBN cutting tool is proposed. The cutting tool body of the cBN cutting tool disclosed in PTL 2 is a sintered body whose raw material powder is coated-cBN particles coated by Al2O3 or the like on their surfaces. It is known that by using the cBN cutting tool, the abrasion resistance and toughness of the cutting tool are improved.